Ninja Salamander SW145SD
Shinobi Salamander SW145SD (Japanese: シノビサラマンダSW145SD) is an unreleased Balance-Type Beyblade under the upcoming new toyline, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G by Takara Tomy. It will appear in the anime and manga series of the same name, owned by Shinobu Hiryuuin and will be released on March 31st, 2012 in Japan as a Synchrom Booster for approximately 893円.http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-02-Shinobi-Salamander-SW145SD It combines "Fire Attack" with Stamina. Metal Stone Face: Salamander (サラマンダ) Shinobi Salamander uses a Metal Stone Face, rather than a Stone Face. In Zero-G, Metal Stone Faces are the equivalent of Metal Faces from the HWS. While the Metal Stone Face depicts the mythical salamander, of which Shinobi Salamander is based on. The design has a cartoonish depiction of the salamander, with its head grinning and glaring to the right, with fiery eyes. It shows its lizard-like body ending in its tail curving behind it. The salamander has small arms and legs, with fire-like details; while the salamander itself is engulfed in flames. The design overall, is black with orange fumes and a lime-green outline. It appears as a sticker on the Metal Stone Face. Chrome Wheel: Salamander (サラマンダ) Appearance Salamander has a silver body that is appears quite large, thick, and detailed. There are designs of scales all around the Chrome Wheel; the scales of which give the Wheel a reptilian-like appearance and feel. There is also a design of a mythical salamander's neck connecting two heads of the salamander. The salamander heads feature snouts with a beak-like jaws and a design protruding from the back of their heads. While what can also be seen, is the salamander's tail which goes over Salamander on its exterior. The tail is quite reptilian as well as featuring various scales and spikes on it and such. One last detail of Salamander, is that various fire details can be seen at the the lower part of this Chrome Wheel. Performance and competitive play Synchrom Overall Customization(s) Crystal Wheel: Shinobi (シノビ) Appearance Performance and competitive play Overall Customization(s) Track: Switch 145 (SW145) Appearance Performance and competitive play Overall Customization(s) Bottom: Semi-Defense (SD) Appearance Performance and competitive play Overall Customization(s) Trivia *Before more information was revealed, it was speculated that Shinobi Salamander would be the second Beyblade based on a salamander, after Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. Although it is, it is truly based on the mythical salamander, instead of the norm. Origin Shinobi Salamander is based on the mythical creature, the Salamander. The mythical Salamander were amphibians (as are the norm) that of which, were very much in appearance to normal salamanders, yet being associated with fire. With this, they were known as "fire elementals". As such, the Beyblade itself pays homage to the salamander with it's Stone Face motif and somewhat to its Chrome Wheel. The Salamander Chrome Wheel features various scales on it, yet salamanders, both real and mythical, do not have scales. Name origin Shinobi (忍び) is another name for a ninja. Shinobis were agents or rather, mercenaries from feudal Japan which used warfare, not of the norm. Such as, espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination. Their ways of combat were opposite of the samurai, who were strict of honor and combat. This can be seen as a "rivalry" of some sort between the Bey's owners; Zero Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid) and Shinobu Hiryuuin (Shinobi Salamander), and possibly the Beys themselves. References Category:Zero-G Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Synchrom Boosters